Getting old...is pure fun!(when you're a GW pilot)
by Nikhya
Summary: The gundam boys aren't boys anymore...They're old fogies! And in a nursing home? Just a quickly sketched story (just for fun). Please enjoy my insanity!


  
Warning: Mucho silliness. I don't know if this has ever been done before! See if you can guess where these guys are...^_~ T'will be very easy, I'm sure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey baby, go get me my pills!!" The old, yet very dark haired and handsome man slapped the young lady's white clothed behind as she turned to leave. "and make it quick!"  
  
The young lady yelped in surprise and turned to shake her finger scoldingly at the man sitting before her in his small wheeled chair. Her small white hat shook lightly in her hair as she bent over to pick up the folder she had dropped.  
  
The old man eyed the dip in her blouse as she knelt down, but groaned when she finally straightened herself upright. She rolled her eyes and blew a strand of long blonde hair from her eyes. "Please, Mr. Maxwell. Next time, warn me, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll make sure to do that..." he slapped her rear again lightly as she turned to leave again. "...Next time!!"  
  
He laughed as she left the room grumbling. "Ha! I get her every time, I do. I'll tell ya, I neve--"  
  
The sound of mechanical workings ran noisily over the man's voice as he spoke on. "Hey you old fart! Turn that damned wheelchair of yours manually, will ya?!"  
  
His hair was black as ever, but was now characterized with a beautiful silver streak down the middle of his now long and scraggly ponytail. "Hey, you shut your trap, Maxwell, or I'll shut it for you."  
  
"Oh yeah, right. You threatened it back then, but you never did it. I'm pretty sure you won't do it now either, Wuffie-boy." He stuck is rough pink tongue out at the other grumpy old man.   
  
"Why I oughta..."   
  
An old man, very tall and still very handsome stood at the window peering out at the below gardens. His bangs covered one side of his face, and the very surprising thing was, the hair was a very pure white color. A very big change from his light brown as a child.   
"You two. Will you ever learn to get along?" He whirled around to stop the black haired man's wheelchair from going any farther than his own foot.   
  
"No! We won't!" Wufei shouted. "Trowa, you stay out of this!" he said loudly, waving his wooden cane.   
  
"Why do you even carry that damned thing around, huh, old man?" Duo chuckled. "You have a wheelchair that you never even get out of! You don't even need that hunk of wood!"   
  
Wufei began mumbling obscenities under his breath as he pressed the knob on his mechanical chair harder, the rubber of the wheels slightly screeching against the tiled floor.   
Then he finally calculated that Duo was close enough to hit...  
  
"Contrary to what you believe, it's VERY useful..." he answered.  
  
"Oh yeah! HOW?" Duo retorted tartly.  
  
"It's something hard to pummel you with!!" Wufei growled, bringing the cane back quickly.  
  
Duo howled in pain as Wufei began conking him upside the head with the hard cane.   
  
"Stop it, stop it!! You old prune!! Leave me alone gosh damn it!!" Duo backed up his wheelchair and started wheeling himself out of the room. "Hilde!! Hilde-babe!! Help!!"  
  
Unfortunately, Trowa's foot could no longer hold Wufei's heavy wheelchair back any longer.   
  
Wufei quickly followed the braided haired old man, yelling obscene things and waving his cane. "You're dear and beloved wife cannot help you!! Stop crying like a woman and come fight me like the old man that you are!!"  
  
Trowa almost went after them, but he was stopped by a muscular yet wrinkled and worn looking arm. "No, Trowa. Let them be. Hilde will stop it...or Duo will get what he deserves."  
  
Trowa inspected the old male next to him. He was smiling strangely, his short gray wispy bangs lightly covering his also smiling wrinkling eyes. That smirk was so amusing... Not out of place, though. Heero's face had definitely softened over the years. Especially after marrying the former queen of the world and having child after child.... Smiles had come much easier then.  
  
Trowa laughed and shrugged his shoulders, realizing the situation with Wufei and Duo wasn't a rare one. It always ended in a bloodless squabble... He shouldn't be so worried. He finally nodded to Heero and left the room to go looking for his own beloved wife, Midii, in their room. Maybe she had some left over applesauce from lunch... Ah, to be spoon-fed by a goddess before an afternoon nap....  
  
Heero turned to the man beside him when Trowa left the room. He eyed the chess board carefully and then scanned the man's thoughtful expression. "Quatre..."  
  
"Yes, Heero, please don't rush me." The light haired old man sighed, bringing a porcelain teacup to his lips. "These things take time, you know."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." Heero softly replied, leaning back in the soft armchair. He sipped his own tea, cautiously keeping his eye on Quatre's fidgeting fingers.  
  
"Heero..." he warned softly.  
  
"Sorry.." he sighed and smiled, turning his head to peer out the window next to him at the sky above...  
  
and instead, he saw an empty wheelchair and a cane quickly fall from the above floor....  
  
"Ahahaha! So you CAN walk!!" Heero heard a voice laugh loudly. It stopped abruptly after a loud shuffle of feet.   
  
"Hilde!! Honey! He can RUN too!! GAK!"  
  
Quatre looked up curiously, wondering what the commotion was about. He quickly slipped his interest back into the chess pieces.  
  
Heero almost laughed as he settled back in to look up at the sky peacefully. "Mission..." He sighed happily as he thought about his life and pondered the remaining years ahead. "Accomplished..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey, this was just to get something out of my system! ^^;; I had this idea a long time ago to make a comedy fic with the gundam pilots as old men in a nursing home... Well, it never came through, but tonight I just had to write SOMETHING... I have to get some of this mess out of my head to I can keep writing on my 'One voice/silence welcome' fic!! *sigh* this is terribly frustrating. ^^;; So I just scribbled down some things... Hope it was at least mildly entertaining!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
